For a field howitzer it is previously known to utilize a loading pendulum which is supported around the trunnion center of the firearm, and which also supports a loading tray which can be swung sideways. The loading pendulum is then arranged so that in a side position of the loading tray it is adjustable to a level with a loading table or the like for receiving an ammunition unit, e.g. a shell, which is rolled down sideways into the loading tray supported by the loading pendulum. After having received the ammunition unit the loading pendulum adjusts itself to the prevailing angle of elevation, after which the loading pendulum is arranged to swing in the loading tray laterally to a swung-in position in the extension of the axis of the bore of the firearm, so that the shell lies along the extension.
A loading pendulum of this kind is made with a loading tray which can be swung in from the side, in order to save space behind the firearm.